My addiction
by DrunknMunky85
Summary: Short story of how one woman deals with her addiction. Sexual content and very naughty words.


Nothing in the Harry Potter universe belongs to me. Its all owned by J.K Rowling.

I am still working on F.O.L, and will update soon. This little story just wouldnt leave me alone until I wrote it down.

Enjoy.

* * *

My Addiction

There are many types of addiction. Drugs, cigarettes, gambling, alcohol the list goes on and on. As I lay here in my bed, I am wrapped, lost in mine. Oh, how I've tried to get away, tried to run but every time I try to leave each time I think I'm free, I get pulled back in, by the smell, the feel and the sweet intoxicating taste.

She is my addiction, this woman who has entwined her body with mine. Arms holding me as a willing prisoner wrapped around my waist. Her head laying on my chest, her curls slayed over my breasts. Yes, she is my addiction.

I slowly start to stroke her hair, twirling the ends around my finger, I let tips of each one gently caress the naked skin of her back, I feel goosebumps beneath my fingers raising on her flesh. Softly I trace her spine following the curve down, down until I reach the top of a perfect cheek. I gently run my thumb across it, my touch becoming firmer with each stroke.

Shes beginning to stir. Her soft deep breaths are becoming shallow. She moves off the fleshy pillow of my chest to rest on her back. Her perfect torso is layed bare to me. My eyes greedily drinking in the sight, the flat plains of her stomach move beautifully as my eyes find her breasts. Soft pale mounds topped with those deliciously red nipples that beg for my attention.

My hand moves to touch, to caress. Her nipples harden in the palm of my hand as I gently squeeze her flesh and pinch the lovely red points. She groans and her eyes open to me.

Her eyes, they caught me first. They fueled my addiction, they drowned me and gave me peace. They hold my soul. She holds my heart. Her hand comes to rest on mine, forcing me to squeeze, need and pinch harder. Shes panting now, quietly begging for more

" Please, I need you" she whispers to me

I need her too. I prop myself up on an elbow and lean my head down to kiss her. My mouth against hers is sweet torture, my tongue licking at her bottom lip, begging permission to enter to explore. She grants it. Hers meets mine and we begin our slow, slick, gentle dance. I can still taste myself in her mouth, the remains of earlier. Her hand on the back of my neck pulls me down on top of her.

Skin to skin. She makes me ache. My hands are all over her body, urgently touching, teasing, caressing as if it holds the key to my survival. My mouth moves along her jaw and down her beautiful pale neck. Sucking, nibbling and marking what is mine.

She IS mine. Her legs open for me. I place my thigh between them and grind against her. Shes wet. She always is for me. I can feel her arousal coating the top of my leg as she thrusts her hips up and down, hard and steady.

My hand travels down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, fingers finding the soft hair there that's hiding my prize. I push through it, spread her open and find her swollen clit. One finger strokes gently, up and down over and over again. She gasps and spreads her legs wider. She wants me inside of her. Not yet. I want to enjoy her just a bit more.

" Say it " I hiss in her ear

She whimpers. Pushing her hips up higher, trying to get my hand to move lower.

" Say it" I repeat more forcefully this time.

"Please" she sobs moving her hand to push mine down.

"Tell me that you want me to lick your cunt" I practically growl at her.

She groans. Her hips move faster,grinding harder into my hand. I move it away.

She cries out in protest at the loss contact. She looks at me, pure lust and want in her eyes.

" Put your head between my legs and make me come" she orders.

I love when she tries to dominate. I kiss my way down her chest nibbling at her breasts. Licking along her stomach. Finally I settle between her open legs.

She is beautiful. I spread her open with my fingers once again, this time dipping just the tips into her dripping pussy, she groans again.

I lower my head, replace my fingers with my tongue. This time she moans for me, a deep primal sound. My mouth exploring her wet core. Pushing in and out relishing the sweet taste of her. I slide my tongue up until I reach the swollen nub and suck it gently in to my mouth. Slowly swirling and stroking it my tongue around it.

She cries out. Her hands at the back of my head pushing me down harder. Her hips bucking against my face as she sets the pace.

" Fingers" she barely breathes out. "I need you in me, make me come." she begs me. Breathing erratic. Body tensing. Legs shaking.

I push one then two fingers inside of her, bending them slightly. I hit it. The spot that makes her scream and moan so sweetly.

" Oh fuck, more" she cries out.

Who am I to deny the orders given from her beautiful mouth. A third finger joins the others, I'm deep inside her now. Pumping in and out tongue sliding over her clit. Her walls begin to clamp around me, the juices flowing down my hand and wrist.

One, two, three more thrusts and she's sent over the edge into oblivion, screaming my name. A rush of fluid spills into my mouth. Her hips pumping furiously against my face, she rides out her orgasm.

Her body slows, relaxing against the mattress spent. I lick her clean, remove my fingers and do the same to them. Crawling up her body I kiss every inch I pass. I reach her face, so beautiful in the afterglow. She kisses me deeply, groaning as she tastes herself in my mouth.

" Your so beautiful when you come my love" I say to her

She chuckles. "I love you Bellatrix" she says smiling up at me.

"I love you more Hermione" I whisper back

We kiss. This is not the end of our night.

She is my addiction.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review xx


End file.
